Destiny of Doom
Destiny of Doom is a LEGO Ninjago book that was released in 2013. The eighth volume of the Ninjago graphic novel series, it is set after the end of the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Summary While training, Kai fails to properly perform a move, prompting Garmadon to instruct him. Indignant, Kai brushes him aside, angrily proclaiming that, as they had already defeated his forces in the jungle, ice caps, mountains, and desert, they don't need his advice. Initially guilty, Kai's wording causes Garmadon to collapse in horror as he suddenly remembers something that will result in Ninjago's destruction. Recovering, Garmadon explains that, during his time in the Underworld, he had taken precautions for the event of his own defeat, creating several doomsday weapons that would activate and use their power to cause the magma beneath the planet's surface to rise, resulting in massive lava falls destroying everything. To stop it, the Ninja head off to the desert to destroy the first doomsday weapon. There, they encounter a massive disc with rotating blades that can fly and fire off pressurized air blasts. Despite saving Kai from the disc's blades, Garmadon is again indignantly lectured by the former for having once been the Dark Lord. Even as the disc flies off, Garmadon uses the Ignition Key, an artifact that could manually activate the Doomsday Weapons, to teleport to the mountains. There, they're attacked by a massive mechanical torso with two enormous arms, the second Doomsday Weapon, and are nearly crushed by it, with Kai constantly berating Garmadon in the meanwhile. Finally, the disc arrives, combining with the torso, with the revelation that the four Doomsday Weapons will combine into one massive weapon. Escaping, the Ninja regroup at the ice caps, where the third Doomsday Weapon is stored. Using Spinjitzu, they drill into the ice, discovering the third weapon; a massive, mechanical construct of Garmadon's face during the time he was the Dark Lord. Despite their attempts, they fail to scratch its hide, made of Underworld Steel, and are forced to evade its massive laser-beams. The Ninja attempt to smash the floor, hoping to sink the third Doomsday Weapon to the bottom of the ocean, and succeed; However, the other two pieces reunited with the third, forming a massive, legless mechanical Garmadon aboard the disc. The Ninja fight off the near-completed Doomsday Weapon, with Kai nearly jeopardizing the others' safety by attacking Garmadon, still suspicious. Eventually, the Doomsday Weapon leaves, and fed up with Kai's immaturity, Garmadon scolds him for his foolish recklessness and for letting his emotions control him, impressing Cole. As they head to the jungle, Garmadon recounts his flashback of forging the Doomsday Weapon in the Underworld alongside Samukai, who points out that Garmadon should simply use the weapon now instead of saving it for later. Garmadon, in response, points out that if it should ever be used, it would devastate Ninjago, giving him nothing to rule, and explains how he'll split the weapon into four parts, simply to prolong his brother's agony as the impending destruction of the Doomsday Weapon arrives. In the present, Garmadon reveals that he had hypnotized himself and Samukai afterwards to forget the existence of the weapon, and that their memory of the Doomsday Weapon's creation could be brought back by stating the locations of its four parts, which Kai had inadvertently done. The Ninja arrive in the jungle, where the final part, made by Samukai himself, is stored. The fourth Doomsday Weapon reveals itself, being a massive rocket that flies through momentary bursts of propulsion. Even then, the rest of the parts arrive and combine with the rocket, creating the true Doomsday Weapon; a massive mechanical replica of Garmadon's upper half aboard a disc armed with spinning blades and an enormous rocket to fly with. Even as the fully-assembled Doomsday Weapon goes off to wreak havoc, Garmadon goes inside the rocket's booster, hoping to disable it from within before he can be scorched by its propulsion. Inside the panels, he discovers a red wire, recalling Samukai's instructions on how the fourth weapon was made. However, recalling the Skulkin's treachery, Garmadon instead opts to sever the green wire, and his gamble pays off; the Doomsday Weapon stops flying and falls into the jungle blow, being destroyed in a massive explosion. With that, the Ninja reconcile, accepting Garmadon as a Sensei, and head off to celebrate. Book's Description After Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai defeated Lord Garmadon once and for all, the skeletal baddie actually joined the good guys! Garmadon and his son Lloyd are reunited, and the new powerful team, led by Sensei Wu, is totally unstoppable . . . unless they have to face one of their own. Before Garmadon turned, he had placed terrible doomsday devices all over Ninjago, timed to activate in the event of his defeat. Now he must lead the ninjas in a quest around the world to battle these maniacal menaces, and hope that their first mission together isn’t their last! The blockbuster graphic novel best-seller continues in this thrilling tale of endings and new beginnings! Trivia *While angrily confronting Garmadon, Kai reveals that the Ninja had fought his forces in the jungle, despite no such adventure having ever been shown in either the show or supplementary materials. *The first part of the Doomsday Weapon resembles a purple 2012 spinner, but with its crown attached to the bottom. *Garmadon in the story is depicted with the same appearance he had at the end of Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. Category:2013 Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:Non-canon